NightWish
by TerraBB
Summary: My first story since I got back! Anyway, it contains my usual pairings. Also, it has a crap load of violence so be prepared.
1. Life As I Know It

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own the freaky deaky plots I come up with. :) The characters, too. But yeah. After a long time away from FanFic, here's my new story, NightWish!

* * *

Kaylea sat alone in her dark, cold bedroom. "What have I done?" she thought to herself. She just watched her beloved twin sister, Katrina, die with a painful scream of terror right in front of her, and it was all her fault. She lay solemnly on Katrina's bed, tears running down her red face as she fainted into an extremely deep sleep. Her life began flashing by as she slept in the darkness of that faithful night. 

"Good morning, birthday girls," Terra said to her twin daughters. Katrina rolled out of bed with a wide smile on her face and looked over at her sister. She, however, took after their father, Garfiel Logan, more commonly known as the green-hued changeling of the Titans, Beast Boy.

"C'mon, Kay, time to wake it up!" Katrina yelped, shaking Kaylea's lazy body, "It's our birthday, you know, and you're supposed to be bright eyes and bushy tailed."

"She's right, dear, wakee up," Terra followed. She loomed over Katrina, who was still shaking some life into Kaylea's body. The look on her face told them she was irritated as she groaned.

"Maybe tomorrow..." her voice mumbled as she turned over on her side. Katrina smirked, formed an icey cole waterball in her hand, and threw it at her. Kaylea then jolted out of bed, shivering like she'd just been in a snow storm naked. "Ok-kay, I'm up-p!" she shrieked. There was a long pause... Terra and her daughters laughed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Mornin', y'all! Guess what's for breakfast today?" Cyborg called happily from the kitchen.

"Oh, lemme guess... waffles," Raven said, bluntly as ever other day.

"Nope! It's Kat and Kay's birthday so they have first dibs on writing the menu today," he replied. "Please be waffles, please be waffles, please be waffles..." he pleaded in his half computerized mind.

"I'll take... eggs and bacon, please," Katrina told the metallic man.

"Comin' right up," Cyborg said, pulling out a frying pan. "And how about you, little lady?" He pointed to Kaylea.

"Um... Tofu?" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes! I was hoping for this day to come!" Beast Boy exclaimed. His teammates and daughters stared at him. "I mean, good choice, dear." Everyone laughed out loud.

Soon after breakfast, Kaylea went outside and looked up at the clear, blue sky. "I'm greatful not to have powers and all, but it just feels like ther's something missing..." she thought to herself as she lay back on her hands and watched the big, puffy clouds go by. She then looked down into her rippling reflection in the water and sighed. Everytime there was havoc amuck in Jump City, her parents, her sister, and her teammates would always leave her behind.

Maybe she just felt left out or some sort of self-imperfection. She had no clue. After a little more thinking, the young Titan made her way back to her home, the giant letter T known as Titans Tower. She went into her bedroom, which she shared with Katrina, and decided what to wear to their birthday celebration that night.

"Hmmm... I should try to look my best," she thought, "you never know who's gonna show up, after all." She smiled at the mere thought of her long time crush, Zeth. His shining, soft blonde hair, his bright, warming, teal eyes, his masculine body build, his...

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Kaylea shouted from the back of the room. The door turned black and opened ever so slowly, only to reveal Katrina and Lilith, Cyborg and Raven's 15-year-old daughter.

"Deciding on what to wear, I see?" Lilith asked her fellow house... er... tower mate. Kaylea nodded and smiled.

"Guess I should do the same, eh?" Katrina chuckled and moved over to her ocean blue dresser. There was pure silence, other than the breathing of the three teens and the rustling of clothes. Soon, Lilith broke the silence.

"So, Kay, did you get your powers yet?" she asked, trying to start a good conversation.

"No, not yet. Ugh, I dread the thought... Me having powers is definately not a good thing. I mean, the responsibility of having and keeping a secret identity and all," she mumbled shyly, "and I don't really want to lose control like Mom did." Katrina looked at her sister sincerely.

"I know what you're saying about secret identities and hiding your powers. Gosh, if gossip were beer, well... the Jump City Junior High would be blind drunk!" Katrina giggled. Sooner than later, the girls all began to laugh together in unison. "Just stating the facts," sighed the young aquamancer s the teens calmed themselves. Lilith began to speak.

"Oh, maybe I should tell you why I'm here," she stated, "my mom says Starfire is gonna do our hair for tonight, so that rips my job."

"Lilly, you're one of my best buds in like the whole world," Kaylea said sweetly, slowly walking up to Lilith with a smile on her face, "you don't need a reason to come in here!" Her and the necromancer were soon in a warm, friendly embrace. She looked at her twin. "And I'm sure Kat feels the same way." Katrina nodded and smiled.

"Right," Lilith smiled widely and warmly at her friends. "Thanks, guys. I feel so loved," she said after that, and even though she didn't mean it at all, she sounded sarcastic, taking after her mother.

"Aww, this calls for a group hug..." Katrina announced full of bliss and held her arms out widely. Lilith and Kaylea just looked at her. She got a perplexed look on her thin face. "Um... Okay then, never mind," she said glumly. Just then, the three friends smiled, laughed, and hugged.

Night soon struck on the large, often troublesome city, and an erie fog creeped into Titans Tower. Little did the heroes know what was about to happen...


	2. Darkness

The unusual fog crawled slowlu into the slumbering twins' room. Kaylea tossed and turned in her bed as if she was experiencing a nightmare.

A fire engulfed star loomed ahead of Kaylea. "Come child, come and follow me," the star cooed softly to her. Kaylea stared at the star as if she were in a trance.

"Yes, I will follow..." she said as she followed the fire star step by step. The star fluttered around, blissful and graceful as a butterfly, into the dark pit of Kaylea's mind. It lef her into a room. It was filled with shimmering gold and silver ornaments that hung around on the ceiling and torches were lit with a raging, bright fire in the corners. She saw a big bowel filled with a creepy, black water.

"You are destined to become the fire child, NightWish," whispered the gleaming star, twirling around Kaylea's body. Kaylea broke from her trance and watched the beautiful yet seemingly dangerous star nervously.

"What do you mean?" she managed to stammer out. The star went up into her face, as if it was staring at her fiercefully.

"Soon you will see your destiny..." And with that, the star disappeared into the air, leaving just one little flame behind.

Kaylea's eyes opened, her face angry with a roaring rage and her eyes filled with a beastly dangerous hatred. Her hands began to glow a bright shade of red, getting warmer constantly.

Slowly, the rage-possesed teen lurked over to where her twin Katrina lay peacefully. She smiled in her sleep and her beautiful, ocean blue eyes fluttered open, only to see Kaylea looking down at her with frighteningly bright red eyes and hands glowing with a warm fire. Katrina's smile faded as she became scared, her face showing it.

"Kaylea, are you alright?" she said, rising from her bed sheets and cowaring into the corner of the room. Kaylea looked at her and growled fiercefully. "Kay?"

And those were the last words of Katrina Madison Logan.

The fire child let out a scream of rage and pain as her whole body glowed with fire. Katrina tried to cover herself with water, but it was too late. Knowing she was to die, she shut her eyes tight, shivering with fear as tears flowed gracefully from her eyes.

A bright light flashed, two screams were heard, and there lay two bodies, one burning and dying quickly and painfully, one passed out, not knowing what had happened.


	3. SomeQuestionsWeren'tMeantToBeAnswered

Morning came and Kaylea had awaken with a pounding headache. Her body was lightly tanned and very dry. She held her head and closed her eyes.

"What happened last night?" she quiried herself. She didn't hear a sound other than her own breathing, very uncommon in Titans Tower. She slowly opened her hazel eyes and glanced at the ceiling. "I wonder if Katrina's awake yet," Kaylea wondered. She looked over at her sister's lonely, messy bed and her eyes widened with fear and concern.

Quick as her heart was racing, she sped all over the bedroom, looking for her dear twin. She saw a big pile of dust and ashes and flew over to it, her eyes now filling with tears of sorrow. She dusted through the pile until she felt her hand hit something cold and hard. She put another hand on it and lifted it out of the mess.

It was Katrina's skull.

Kaylea, now struck with disturbance and shock, threw the skull down and stepped back to look at it. A tingle of fear creeped up her spine as she stared at the pile and the skull.

She desperately dug her hands back into the filth and came back up with a hand, a shoulder blade, and part of a discombobulated leg. She had seen more than enough. Her young, beautiful eyes leaked tears of anger and frustration. She let out a bellowing yell and collapsed onto the floor where the skull and bones lay. Gentle ad a mother to a newborn baby, she lifted the skull and kissed its forehead.

"Kat..." Kaylea cooed to it, petting the top of the cold, lifeless skull. "Who did this to you, Kat?"


	4. The Funeral or Michael Mahomic

The next day, there was a viewing followed by a funeral for the dead aquamancer. Everyone was traditionally dressed in black clothing. Terra weeped softly on her husband's shoulder as a small tear rolled down his warm, green cheek. Kaylea stood along side her parents staring solemnly at the corpse that was her sister. Everyone on the team watched as Cyborg gently lifted the casket into the beaming sun.

"God, please bless this porr young soul. Give her a warm place in heaven as content and comfortable as she will remain in our hearts. Amen," he said, full of respect and sorrow for the young one.

"Amen," everyone followed. The mechanical man then slowly lowered the small, blue coffin into a rectange shaped hole in the ground that he and Robin had dug earlier in the day. As the two team members refilled the hole, the weeping parents, Starfire, and Raven went silently to the tower. All that could be heard were a few sobs and dirt being flung around and hitting the casket with a gentle but hard force. Still, Kaylea kept her same stare at the site of her sister's burial. It felt as if her heart sank to the pit of her stomach and bled until it made her vomit. Feeling sick, she walked down to the shore and sat next to the rock she and Katrina had painted when they were younger.

Whenever Katrina or Kaylea were upset, the twins would sit in the very spot Kaylea was sitting now and talk about it together. One would always try to comfort the other, just like true sisters.

But Kaylea was now alone. She had no one. A tear dropped from her face and splattered against the picture Katrina painted of a little flame. Next to the flame was a star. There was something familiar about the star that caught her eye. No matter. She had homework to do. She wiped the tears that had fallen without her noticing into the ocean and left the meeting place to go up to her room.

Before anyone could sob any longer, the morning sun swept over Jump City to start a new day. Kaylea had fallen asleep on her desk, which she had done many times before. She looked over at Katrina's bed. Empty. She sighed. Today was going to be a long day...

(about an hour later, in her homeroom)

Today, the lonely former twin sat in the very back of the classroom. Everyone talked on and on about various things. Kaylea felt invisible. "I wonder if anyone here even notices that Kat's gone..." she thought to herself. She looked down at the cold, tile floor. She heard the snap of her teacher's voice, the nasty snarl of the ancient Miss D'Lonra, and instantly looked forward.

"Class!" she screetched. The classroom grew quiet instantly. "Thank you. We have a new student today. His name is..." She leaned out into the hallway out of the doorway of the classroom. "What's your name, son?" Then Kaylea swore she had heard an angel's voice ring through the school. A tall, dark haired boy with gorgeous, deep brown eyes walked shyly into the classroom with the teacher.

"Michael," he said softly, "Michael Mahomic." He glanced over to Kaylea, who was twisting her long, dirty blonde hair around in her finger nervously. It was almost love at first sight. He swallowed and smiled at her. Kaylea stared at him lovingly, just like all of the other girls in the room were.

As the day went on, all the young girl could think of was Michael, Michael, and more Michael. Sooner than she thought, the dismissal bell rang and it was time to go home. She got together her belongings and headed for the big doors of Jump City High School. Cyborg was in the T-Car waiting for her. He opened the window and looked at her.

"Hop in the back seat today, kiddo," he told her.

"Why is that?" but then Kaylea noticed Cyborg had bought some groceries before he came. They filled the entire passenger seat. She chuckled. "Oh, okay." There was a fifteen minute drive back to Titans Tower awaiting, so the mechanical man drove off as soon as she got in. She smiled and glanced around at the scenery outside the window.

"So, why are you so happy today? Anything special happen?" Cyborg queried her. Kaylea's young face beamed with joy.

"Uncle Cy, there's this new kid in our class, and oh my gosh, he is so hot!" she exclaimed. He laughed and smiled at the teen.

"I guess you want Cupid to aim for him, eh?" She nodded and smiled widely. He was glad that she wasn't as upset as he'd thought she would be. "So, you wanna know why I got all these groceries today?"

"Yeah, you don't usually do that..."

"Well, your parents have been really glum ever since Katrina's death. Robin's still trying to figure out who commited the crime and it's making your mom uneasy. I thought I'd try to cheer them up and make them a suprise meal." He smiled and looked at Kaylea through the rear view mirror.

"Does that mean you'll be cooking tofu for Dad?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "I won't like it, I'll assure you that, Kay. But BB's been my best friend since the day we met, you know? I gotta show my appreciation." Kaylea nodded in agreement as the T-Car pulled into the Titans' garage.


	5. Welcome, Fire Child

Ok, ahead of time, I want to tell you guys something. My life hasn't been going very smoothly lately, so,

1. I'm sorry the chapters are so short and boring. I'll try to make them better.

2. I'm sorry if it's taking me a long time to write them.

Now on with Chapter 5.

* * *

Kaylea and Cyborg brought the groceries in from the T-Car. To Kaylea, all was right with the world.

"Welcome home, Fire Child!" Starfire tackled the teen and hugged her tightly. Kaylea smiled, but it faded quickly. She gasped in slight fear.

"Fire Child?" She struggled free of Starfire's grip. The alien girl just smiled. Suddenly, Kaylea felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, only to see Robin looking down at her smiling as well.

"Thank Raven and Lilith for telling us about your dream."

"You know about that? That means you know that I..."

The leader nodded. "Katrina couldn't just burn up on her own."

"And Slade was defeated many years ago, so he could not have used his pyromancing abilities," Starfire added. By now, the young girl was both frightned and confused.

"You don't care that I murdered my sister?" The smiles faded.

"It wasn't your fault. You had no control over it," a voice said in the background. It was Terra. She walked up to her daughter, looked her in the eye, and slipped something into her right hand and clamped it together with her left. Kaylea opened her hands to see a pair of black framed goggles with red lens. A little chip in the corner of the right lens was light purple. "Those once belonged to your sister, remember? Her favorite color was purple, and we knew you wouldn't want to forget her, so we left a little piece of her inside." A tear ran down from the corner of Kaylea's eye.

"Thank you so much," she said, embracing her mother. Terra rubbed her back and petted her hair comfortingly. Everyone just sat quiet for a bit, when Robin finally said something.

"You'll have to start training with us if you ever want to control your new power," he told the girl, a serious look on his face. Kaylea nodded eagerly.

"I'll come every day, I promise." She looked down at her googles and saw her reflection.

A few hours passed of eating and playing video games, until around 7 PM when Kaylea went to her room to do homework. She plopped a bulky algebra book, a red Five Star notebook, and a pencil on her bed and sighed.

"Wish I could use my powers to burn up my homework, but Mr. Shikes would kill me," she chuckled to herself, and started on her work. Suddenly, she heard the phone ring. "I wonder who's calling..." she asked herself. She then got a suprised and confused look on her face. "We have a phone?" It continued to ring. Kaylea looked around for where the sound was coming from and found a phone sitting on her desk with a flame painted on it. She picked it up.

"Titans Tower, Kaylea Logan speaking, how may I help you?" She mentally laughed at herself for saying that.

"Kaylea? It's Michael."


End file.
